Game Night
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. La Génération des Miracles se rassemble pour une soirée jeu de temps à autre. Apparemment, ils sont nuls à tout ce qui n'est pas lié au sport.


**Game Night**

 **Kate882**

 _Ndt : J'ai la permission de traduire ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

Kuroko Testuya n'avait que très peu de regrets. La plupart de ses décisions étaient réfléchies et rationnelles.

Cependant, alors qu'il écoutait Aomine marmonner des jurons à côté de lui dans le lit et entendait son téléphone sonner à chaque nouveau sms reçu sur la table de chevet, il ressentit sans aucun doute quelques regrets.

« Daiki, je t'en prie, couche-toi. » demanda Kuroko pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là.

« J'y vais, j'y vais. Je dois juste battre le score de Kise avant ? » lui assura Aomine, ne levant même pas les yeux de son écran.

Il n'aurait jamais dû montrer les applis à ces idiots.

Deux fois par mois, les membres de la Génération des Miracles se réunissaient pour passer une soirée 'jeu'. Ils choisissaient chacun leur tour ce à quoi ils jouaient. Le basketball était interdit. Ils jouaient déjà assez ensemble comme ça.

Kuroko avait cessé de participer quand une partie de baby-foot était devenue trop intense et que Murasakibara avait fait voler la balle hors de la table en défendant son but, l'envoyant en plein milieu du front de Kuroko. Maintenant, il restait assis sur le canapé, à une distance sûre de tout ce qui pouvait être choisi, et se considérait comme le soutien moral d'Aomine. Kise geignait tout le temps sur le fait que Kuroko ne le soutienne pas. Souvent, Akashi le rejoignait sur le canapé et ils parlaient littérature.

Quand ça avait été pour la première fois le tour de Kuroko de choisir à quoi ils joueraient, il avait choisi le Monopoly. Ça c'était aussi bien passé qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Il avait tenté Mario Kart la fois suivante. Aucun d'eux ne s'était parlé pendant deux semaines. Aomine avait juste recommencé à parler à Kuroko avant parce que c'était dur d'ignorer la personne avec qui on vit. Il avait quand même passé trois jours dans un silence obstiné.

Cette fois-ci, il avait simplement proposé des jeux sur leurs téléphones, puisque de toute évidence, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus sans vouloir s'entretuer. Il avait regardé Akashi en disait cette partie de sa phrase.

« Je ne vois _pas du tout_ ce que tu impliques, Tetsuya » avait mielleusement répondu Akashi. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait Kuroko savait d'où ces ciseaux étaient venus.

Introduire ces gens aux applications, cependant… Il y avait une place spéciale en enfer pour qui que ce soit qui avait inventé les captures d'écran. Ils continuaient de jouer, envoyant des images de leurs meilleurs scores par messages groupés, et essayant de faire mieux que les autres. Ils étaient tous compétitif, mais aucun d'eux n'était bon à ce genre de jeu.

« Quel est le score de Kise ? » demanda Kuroko avec fatigue.

« Quatorze. » Aomine ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'œil.

« Quel est le tien ? »

« Cinq. »

« Range ça ou je vais dormir chez Kagami. » menaça Kuroko.

Cela parut marcher. Aomine posa son téléphone et entoura Kuroko d'un bras, le rapprochant de lui et promettant de dormir.

Kuroko se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et vit quelque chose émettant de la lumière à côté de lui. « Daiki ? » marmonna t-il en baillant, plissant les yeux pour voir son petit ami.

« Shh. Je suis dans la zone, Tetsu. Vingt points. » Kuroko resta chez Kagami pendant trois jours. Il éteignit son téléphone pendant trois jours après avoir reçu une image du score de vingt-cinq d'Aomine en message groupé.

Quand il rentra finalement à la maison il fut accueilli par Aomine hurlant sur son téléphone.

Il allait mettre fin à tout ça. Il alluma son téléphone et regarda quels étaient les derniers scores sur tous les jeux avant de s'y mettre lui-même.

En une heure, il avait triplé leurs meilleurs scores à chaque jeu. « Fermez-là maintenant. » leur envoya-t-il à tous avec photos à l'appui.

« J'arrête. » annonça Aomine après avoir vu le message. Lui comme les autres supprimèrent peu après toutes les applications et Kuroko les laissa sauter son tour quand ils en venaient à choisir le jeu.

Malheureusement, Akashi voulait une revanche sur Mario Kart. Kuroko se résigna à savoir qu'il avait probablement irrémédiablement endommagé ses amis. Ou du moins, les ciseaux d'Akashi les endommageraient irrémédiablement, puisque Kise décida de choisir la route arc-en-ciel.

* * *

 _Ndt : plutôt courte, mais I'm on a roll, ça avance. Pas relu, il fait trop chaud pour ça (oui toutes les excuses sont bonnes)._


End file.
